five_nights_at_freddysfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
The Return to Freddy's (серия игр)
TRtF= The Return to Freddy's (рус. Возвращение к Фредди, сокращенно TRTF) — фанатская игра от PoniatorFilms. Является первой игрой во франшизе The Return to Freddy's. Описание Сюжет Игровой процесс Игра является смесью всех предыдущих игр. В ней имеются следующие элементы: * Монитор * Двери (до обновления они влияли на токсичность) * Подсветка дверных проёмов * Монитор * Маска * Свет на камерах (только в потолочной вентиляции) * Мини-игры * Токсичность (найдена в файлах FNaF 2) * Предупреждения об активации аниматроников Мини-игры * Если мы в 1-ой части оригинальной игры в своей ночи наберём интеллект аниматроников 1/9/8/7, появится скример Золотого Фредди, а в фанатской версии, если мы наберём то же число, у нас появится мини-игра, где мы играем за Золотого Фредди. Мы стоим около Игрушечного Бонни, Игрушечной Чики и Игрушечного Фредди. Если мы пойдём направо, то мы увидим четырёх детей и охранника, после того как подойдём к детям, Золотой Фредди будет менять облик, а на экране будет моргать надпись It's Me (рус. Это Я), теперь мы видим что Золотой Фредди — это Фиолетовый парень, а потом на нас нападает сам Золотой Фредди. * 8/5/12/16/13/5/0 — мы играем за Фиолетового парня и бродим по пиццерии, идём в мастерскую, подходим к Золотому Фредди, у него загораются глаза. После — скример Золотого Фредди. * 2/4/0/1/0/0 — мы играем за Фредди, гонимся за Золотым Фредди, игра вылетает. * 2/6/16/0/0/0/0 — мы играем за охранника, и находимся в запертой комнате, подходим к коробке с подарком, видим надпись I'm Sorry (рус. Прости), после появляется скример Марионетки. В некоторых версиях этот скример убирает вторую звезду. Так что лучше иметь сохранение с двумя звёздами. * 11/9/12/12/13/5/0 — заиграет страшная музыка, потом мы слышим смех ребёнка, а потом видим на экране безглазого Фредди из 2-ой части. Кат-сцены В этой игре присутствуют кат-сцены. Точка зрения в них точно такая же как в FNaF 2 (вид через маску). В отличие от оригинальных кат-сцен, где действие происходило на сцене, в этой игре действие происходит в офисе при отсутствии энергии. Так же после кат-сцен этой игры нас перебрасывает в главное меню. * Первая кат-сцена: Просто сидим в офисе и через некоторое время появляются помехи. После них надпись "It's me.". * Кат-сцены со второй по четвёртую: В офисе появляются мигающие лица аниматроников, начиная с Фредди, появляется перед третьей ночью. Следом появляется Бонни (перед четвёртой ночью). Фокси и Чика появляются перед последней сюжетной ночью. * Если же игрок умудрится активировать и пройти восьмую ночь, то увидит кат-сцену, объединяющую офис, оригинальных аниматроников и Shadow Lockjaw из четвёртой кат-сцены и марионетку из третьей. Недоработки В игре присутствуют недоработки и баги, к примеру: аниматроники долго стоят в офисе перед убийством, маску можно надеть через камеру, игру можно пройти без поднятия планшета и так далее. Также тут много парадоксов и «дыр» в сюжете. * В Party Room (Prize Corner) можно увидеть плакаты со старыми аниматрониками, а на столе присутствует отражение плакатов из второй части. * В игре присутствует скример Фокси из второй части, однако Фокси в этой игре из первой части. * На камерах мы видим аниматроников (Фредди, Бонни и Чику) из первой части, однако в офисе они имеют текстуры из второй части. * У Марионетки в Party Room есть царапины на голове, но при её/его скримере можно заметить, что с лицом у неё/него все в порядке. * В данной игре двери не нужны, к Вам придут аниматроники, даже если двери закрыты. * Вентиляция идет влево, в то время как в западном холле она отсутствует. * Главный герой игры — Майк Шмидт. Однако, так как его уволили в первой части игры, его вряд ли взяли бы обратно на работу. * В последних версиях игры The Return to Freddy's двери местами разбиты, и не работают кнопки, которые открывают и закрывают стальные двери. * Двери якобы являются дырявыми, но у них слишком маленькие проемы, чтобы аниматроники могли пролезть в них. * Аниматроники не реагируют на камеру, так как они просто телепортируются в нашу комнату. * Вся игра заскриптована. Все аниматроники появляются в повторяющейся последовательности, и пару раз сыграв ночь, Вы можете запомнить последовательность и пройти всю игру без проблем. * Когда на вас нападает Кэнди, его скример такой же, как и у Игрушечного Бонни, но к голове приделана голова Кэнди с очень плохой анимацией. * Есть баг, когда аниматроник заходит в офис и вы надеваете маску, он через какое-то время исчезает, но стоит маску снять, на вас нападают. * В газете написано, что Фокси починили, а убийца пойман, видимо по этому Фокси и Марионетка ведутся на маску. * Подсветить или закрыть (в старой версии) двери, можно даже сидя в маске. Локации Пиццерия здесь из первой части с двумя локациями из второй (комната для праздников и потолочная вентиляция). * Show Stage (1A) — сцена из первой части. Ничем не отличается. Здесь начинают свой путь Фредди, Бонни и Чика. * Dining Area (08) — столовая из первой части с вывеской «Let's party» из второй. Через данную локацию проходят Фредди, Бонни, Чика, Марионетка и Сахар. * Parts/Service (07) — выглядит также как и закулисье из первой части. * Restrooms (09) — холл с туалетами из первой части. * Party Room (2A) — призовой уголок из второй части с заменённым плакатом на стене. * East Hall (4) — восточный холл из первой части. Здесь проходят Чика, Марионетка и Сахар. Персонажи * Марионетка — активен с первой ночи (при игре без поднятия монитора, впервые активируется на вторую ночь, к офису добирается только на третью ночь). Приходит первым. Во время его появления в офисе слышна музыка шкатулки, а также на экранах телевизоров появляется его лицо. Необходимо надеть маску. Также появляется в кат-сцене после третьей ночи. В кат-сцене после четвёртой ночи появляется его теневая версия более известная по второй части серии как ....... или Shadow Lockjaw. Музыка в комнате Марионетки тоже изменена — на песню «Come little children». * Бонни — активен с первой ночи. Приходит после Марионетки. Необходимо надеть маску. Имеет в офисе текстуру из второй части, но с нарисованным лицом. * Фредди — активен с первой ночи. Приходит после Бонни. Необходимо надеть маску. Имеет в офисе текстуру из второй части. * Чика — активна с первой ночи. Приходит после Фредди. Необходимо надеть маску. Имеет в офисе текстуру из второй части. * Фокси — активен со второй ночи. Приходит после Чики. Необходимо надеть маску. Его текстура в офисе это последний кадр из скримера в первой части FNaF. (При этом (в версиях игры с постоянно закрытыми дверями) весьма странно, что его текстура вылазит из текстуры двери.). * Сломанный Мальчик с шариком — активен только в пятую ночь. Отсутствует в «Своей ночи». Появляется перед лицом после Золотого Фредди. Выглядит практически также как во второй части оригинальной игры, но у него пропали все три атрибута: пропеллер на шапке, табличка с надписью «Шарики» (вернее та её часть где изображена надпись) и собственно сам шарик. Правая рука опущена вниз и представляет собой чистый эндоскелет. Эндоскелет отсутствует и на левой ноге. Левый глаз эндоскелетный. Необходимо надеть маску. * Золотой Фредди — активен с пятой ночи. Появляется перед лицом вместе с надписью «It's me» в пятой ночи после Фокси, в шестой после Тени Бонни (Dug'a). Необходимо надеть маску. * «Sorry» — призрачная надпись, появляющаяся после сломанного Мальчик с шариком в пятой ночи. Надевать маску необязательно. Отсутствует в «Своей ночи». * Тень Dug'а — призрак. Активен только в шестой ночи, появляется после Фокси. Необходимо надеть маску. Отсутствует в «Своей ночи». Крашит игру. * Кэнди — кот-аниматроник. В отличие от остальных аниматроников слабо заскриптован. Необходимо надеть маску. После того, как игру переименовали в The Return to Freddy's этого аниматроника убрали. Разработка В декабре 2014 года один из фанатов игры Five Nights at Freddy's не захотел больше ждать выхода Five Nights at Freddy's 3 и решил создать собственную версию этой игры с некоторыми изменениями. Интересные факты * Автор игры создал официальную вики-энциклопедию своей игры. * Оригинальный FNAF проходит в 1993 году и игроку за пять ночей платят 120$. Здесь же на чеке с зарплатой значатся те же дата и месяц но уже 2015 года и 130$. Весьма странно, что за 22 года между играми зарплата за час работы выросла всего на десять долларов. * Скример Золотого Фредди в кат-сцене — это перекрашенный скример Фредди из первой части. * Бонни из этой игры женского пола (написано на официальной вики). * Когда аниматроник активируется, на экране монитора загорится восклицательный знак, как у шкатулки Марионетки в Five Nights at Freddy's 2. В офисе он также загорается, но только при активации Марионетки. На ночах, начиная с четвёртой, во время мигания знака уже нужно подводить курсор как можно ближе к кнопке маски, чтобы защититься. После исчезновения Марионетки нельзя отодвигать курсор от кнопки маски на слишком далёкое расстояние, чтобы успеть вовремя надеть маску * Для того, чтобы сохраниться, нужно нажать F5 (в последних версиях — N), а чтобы загрузить — F6 (в последних версиях — M). * Некоторые люди начали воспринимать эту игру как официальную 3 часть. Из-за этого её переименовали в The Return to Freddy's. Также имеется версия, что Скотт Коутон подал на авторские права. * Как только Вы зашли в игру, слышно речь телефонного парня на 4 ночь, и на Вас нападает Золотой Фредди. Скорее всего, автор игры думал что именно так и убили телефонного парня. ** Если в момент этой катсцены покликать на нос Фредди, то появится его изображение, как во FNAF 2, а дальше игра вылетит. * Когда в офисе появится Золотой Фредди, будет мигать надпись "IT'S ME" и лицо Золотого Фредди. ** Иногда еще можно увидеть надпись "I came for you" (рус. Я пришел за тобой) * В игре присутствует токсичность, которая повышается, если Вы долго находитесь в маске. Этот спрайт взят из неиспользуемого контента из 2 части игры. * Двери в этой игре никак не помогут, так как в последних версиях они «дырявые». Cогласно сообщению телефонного парня, в неисправности дверей виновен Фокси. * Многие люди считают, что это была первая пародия на FNaF, но они ошибаются, та как первой была FNaTI, потому что бета версия этой игры была доступна еще перед второй частью. * Игра является достаточно легкой, потому что игру можно пройти без поднятия монитора. * Фокси и Марионетка, в отличие от самих себя в 2-й части, ведутся на маску Фредди. * После прохождения каждой ночи, нас перебрасывают в главное меню, чтобы мы сами начали следующую ночь. В отличии от оригинальных и большинства фанатских игр, в которых ночи начинаются автоматически. Сохраняться и загружаться в этой игре также нужно самому. * Также после прохождения каждой ночи нам показывают кат-сцену. Стиль кат-сцен сильно напоминает кат-сцены во второй части оригинальной игры, но есть несколько отличий: ** Действие происходит в офисе, а не на сцене. ** В кат-сценах второй части всегда было два аниматроника, а в кат-сценах The Return To Freddy's аниматроники появляются по одному, начиная со второй кат-сцены. В первой кат-сцене, нам просто показывают вид офиса через маску. * Первые две ночи можно пройти просто ничего не делая. В первой ночи аниматроники не будут активироваться вообще. Во второй в 4AM проснётся Марионетка, но она не успеет дойти до офиса за оставшиеся два часа. * В этой игре энергия расходуется медленнее чем в оригинале. В оригинале к концу ночи у игрока вообще могло не остаться энергии. Здесь же (при игре без поднятия планшета) игрок за шесть часов успевал потратить только 27% энергии. (4,5% за час). * Это единственная игра в серии, которая использует в большинстве своём ресурсы из оригинала. Кенди автор одолжил у Emil Ace Macko. Из своих ресурсов автор добавил плакат со старыми аниматрониками и сломанного Мальчика с шариком. Во второй части игры (стадия «Альфа») заведение уже было своё, а аниматроники из FNAF сохраняли оригинальные текстуры. Со стадии «Бета» аниматроники так же преобразились. Из оригинала остался только завод шкатулки. * В игре используются исключительно скримеры из 2 части. Единственный скример из 1 части — в кат-сцене начала игры (перекрашенный скример обычного Фредди при окончании энергии). * Все аниматроники из 1 части (за исключением Фокси), по мере приближения к офису меняют своё обличие на образ старых аниматроников. * Появление Марионетки на экранах телевизоров и последующее её нападение являются отсылкой к серии фильмов «Звонок» и Самаре Морган. * Настройки на седьмой ночи для активации мини-игр, в которых участвуют семь аниматроников, продолжают работать и после «ухода» Кенди из игры в свою серию игр. Седьмой ноль теперь установлен по умолчанию. * В отличие от FNaF, где Фредди уходит со сцены последним, в этой игре он выходит вторым. Отзывы |-|TRtF 2= The Return to Freddy's 2 (рус. Возвращение к Фредди 2, сокращенно TRTF 2) — фанатская игра от PoniatorFilms. Является второй игрой во франшизе The Return to Freddy's. Описание * Игра кардинально изменилась и перешла на 3D графику. Добавлены новые локации. * Так как разработчик сделал свои модели в 3D, то модели аниматроников уже не взяты из оригинальной игры, а созданы сами. Сюжет Игровой процесс Главный герой игры — Каунот Коттс, у него есть маска, фонарик и планшет. Аниматроники проходят через единственный в пиццерии коридор. Также игроку необходимо заводить шкатулку, иначе его убьет Марионетка и по такому же принципу генерировать энергию на камере 1B (восточный холл), иначе, когда она закончится, его убьет Фредди (как в первой части FNaF). Персонажи Аниматроников тут 12. Секретных аниматроников тут только 3. Один был вырезан из игры. * Фредди — от него не сложно избавиться: когда он стоит в коридоре, нужно надеть маску. Также, он может убить, если энергия закончится. * Чика — тоже проходит в коридоре. Когда увидите её, нужно надеть маску. * Бонни — то же самое: когда он стоит в коридоре, нужно надеть маску. * Фокси — от него легко избавиться: когда он стоит в коридоре, нужно светить фонарём. * Кот Сахар — похож на старую Чику из Five Nights at Freddy's 2, чтобы от него избавиться, нужно надеть маску. * Марионетка — чтобы она не пришла, нужно заводить шкатулку как в FNaF 2. Интересный факт: она есть в Custom Night (Night 7). * Kitty Fazcat — новый аниматроник, чтобы спастись от нее, наденьте маску. * Dug — новый аниматроник, является собакой. Нажимайте на кнопку, находящуюся на камере Party room 1, чтобы избавиться от него. * Тень Золотого Скрежета — чтобы спастись от него надо надеть маску, в своей ночи назван как «..........» и позже появляется в The Return to Freddy`s 3. * Золотой Фредди — появляется очень редко, чтобы избавиться от него, нужно вовремя надеть маску. * Скрежет — появляется только как галлюцинация на камере Parts/Service. * Springtrap — найден в файлах игры. Разработка Интересные факты * Скример Kitty Fazcat очень напоминает скример Фредди из второй части. * Охранник по какой-то причине не может надеть маску Фредди когда закончилась энергия. * В альфа-версии аниматроники были взяты из FNaF. Свои текстуры аниматроников появились, начиная со стадии бета. * Маска в demo-версии взята из Five Nights at Freddy's 2. * После выхода Five Nights at Freddy's 3 в офисе изменились плакаты. Отзывы В основном, критики выделили следующие минусы: * В этой игре, как в The Return to Freddy's, всё заскриптовано по очереди, то есть первым выходит Фредди (выходящий в оригинальной игре последним), вторым — Бонни (который в оригинальной игре первым начинал охоту на охранника) и т. д. и это повторяется. * В демо-версии игры графика намного хуже, нежели в полной версии игры. * Шестую ночь в этой игре пройти очень трудно. Всё из-за того, что аниматроники в эту ночь нападают очень быстро, после того как появляются в коридоре офиса, а маску почти невозможно успеть надеть за этот промежуток времени. * Баги на слабых компьютерах: ** Аниматроники не реагируют на маску. ** Если вы поставили Золотого Фредди на 20 то он вообще не появится. ** Игра очень сильно виснет. |-| TRtF 3= The Return to Freddy's 3 (рус. Возвращение к Фредди 3, сокращенно TRTF 3) — фанатская игра от PoniatorFilms. Является третьей игрой во франшизе The Return to Freddy's. Описание Сюжет Игровой процесс Действия игры снова происходят в офисе. Впереди него два прохода: первый - коридор, другой - спуск по лестнице. Также есть три планшета. Первый - смотреть в камеры, второй - чинить системы, третий - для просмотра камеры, которая находится на одном из аниматроников. Третий планшет включится, если нажать во втором планшете на «View Animatronics». Есть два уровня пиццерии - из одного уровня попасть в офис можно по коридору, из другого - по вентиляции. На первом уровне можно закрыть один из проходов, как вентиляцию во FNaF 3. Иногда, можно услышать звук, похожий на плач ребёнка. Недоработки и баги В этой игре есть баги, такие как: можно крутиться с поднятым планшетом, можно открыть планшет систем поверх планшета камер и т.д. Пасхалки Пасхалки в игре появляются очень часто. Например, можно увидеть «Тень Скрежета» несколько раз за ночь или после перезапуска игры. Также очень часто пасхалки появляются в начале ночи. Мини-игры В игре есть мини-игры: секретные и сюжетные (появляются после прохождения ночей). * Мини-игры после 1-3 ночи — открываются путём прохождения ночей с 1 по 3. Интересно, что после 4 ночи мини-игры нет. Мы играем за тень Скрежета и нам нужно дойти до аниматроников в последовательности, она отмечена на карте мини-игры. * Финальная мини-игра — финальная мини игра открывается при прохождении 5 ночи. Суть мини-игры такая же как в финальной мини-игре в FNaF3. Мы играем за убийцу, нужно загнать бедного ребенка в костюм Lockjaw, где тот будет плакать и умрёт. * Мини-игра после 8 ночи — при прохождении ночи запуститься мини-игра как после 5 ночи, но здесь играть мы будем за тень Скрежета. * Предыстория — секретная мини-игра открывается как восьмая ночь в FNaF 2. В этой мини-игре надо Lockjaw-ом (олицетворением создателя серии TRTF) дойти до ноутбука (возможно это отсылает к разработке игры, а название «Предыстория» буквально обозначает её разработку). * Уголок Китти — для открытия мини-игры нужно в 1 ночь нажать на фигурку Китти в офисе. Для прохождения игры нужно пойти влево, тогда вы окажитесь на 2 картинке, где вам придётся дойти до мёртвых детей. * Радость творения — открывается при зажатии B,F и P (3 первые буквы ника разработчика). Появляемся у сцены. Зайдя в проход на 1 картинке, вы окажетесь на 2 картинке. Вам нужно дойти до Марионетки чтобы закончить мини-игру. Чтобы пройти мини-игру правильно, вам надо пойти направо (без прыжков). Вы упадёте вниз и увидите Скрежета. Когда Вы подойдёте к нему, ребёнок окажется внутри, и мини-игра закончится. * Вспомним прошлое — чтобы открыть эту мини-игру нужно нажать на место, куда указывает курсор. Мы появляемся у сцены, нужно пройти в комнату за сценой тогда мы увидим Золотого Фредди. Как только мы дойдём до него игра закончится. Но чтобы правильно пройти мини-игру, надо пойти направо и прыгнуть. В секретной зоне вы увидите мёртвого ребёнка и фиолетового человека с головой Золотого Фредди в руках. Надо подойти к мёртвому ребёнку и мини-игра завершится. * Помоги мне — открывается если на 5 ночи нажать на плакат с тенью Lockjaw. В ней нет ничего интересного с первого взгляда, но здесь есть секретная зона. Чтобы ее открыть нужно выйти из начальной комнаты и прыгать по потолку, и тогда вас затянет туда. * Мини-игра смерти — открывается при зажатии C, D и +. Для ее прохождения нужно выставить части Lockjaw лесенкой к выходу. Можно встать на одну из частей Lockjaw и потом аккуратно подтянуть её к двери. * Самый счастливый момент в моей жизни — по пути к концу можно увидеть надпись "I'm sorry!" (рус. "Мне жаль!"). Персонажи Всего аниматроников в игре 8: * Скрежет * Фредди * Чика * Бонни * Фокси * Китти Фазкэт * Виго * Тень Скрежета Интересные факты * В The Return to Freddy`s 3 также есть секретные картинки при запуске игры, как в Five Nights at Freddy`s 3. * В плохой концовке на заднем плане можно заметить голову Золотого Фредди. * Финальная мини-игра — противоположность мини-игры из FNaF 3. * Мини-игра «Самый счастливый день в моей жизни» очень похожа на мини-игру «Самый счастливый день» из FNaF 3. * Мини-игра после 8-й ночи является отсылкой к игре за Тень Бонни из FNaF 3. Отзывы |-| TRtF 4 = The Return to Freddy's 4 (рус. Возвращение к Фредди 4, сокращенно TRTF 4) — фанатская игра от PoniatorFilms. Является четвёртой игрой во франшизе The Return to Freddy's. Описание Сюжет Уже 15 лет прошло, как Остров Фантазий Фазбера был снесён. По приказу было построено новое здание, но это было очень большой ошибкой. Игровой процесс К офису игрока ведёт проход, в котором перед нападением появляются антагонисты. У игрока также есть два рычага: первый — чтобы восстанавливать энергию, и второй — чтобы выпускать некоторым аниматроникам пар в лицо, замедляя работу их механизмов. Также, игрок может надевать решётку, чтобы защититься от антагонистов. Персонажи * Lockjaw (рус. Скрежет) — аниматроник из третьей части. В нем находится труп ребенка по имени БФП (BFP) (ребёнок в шляпе, который является образом разработчика). Необходимо выпускать пар ему в лицо (правый рычаг), чтобы замедлить работу механизмов. * Freddy (рус. Фредди) — оригинальный аниматроник. Необходимо выпускать пар ему в лицо (правый рычаг), чтобы замедлить работу механизмов. Также убивает игрока, если у него закончилась энергия. * Bonnie (рус. Бонни) — оригинальный аниматроник. Необходимо закрыть решетку для спасения. Он появится перед игроком смотря ему в лицо, и если охранник не успеет закрыть решётку, то он убьет игрока. * Kitty Fazcat (рус. Китти Фазкэт) — аниматроник из второй и третьей частей. Внезапно появляется из вентиляции. Необходимо быстро закрыть решетку, чтобы избежать нападения. * Golden Freddy (рус. Золотой Фредди) — оригинальный аниматроник. Является пасхалкой и просто лежит в офисе справа. Появляется очень редко. * Koly (рус. Коли) — новый аниматроник. Является коалой. Необходимо быстро закрыть решетку, когда он бежит по коридору перед игроком, иначе он убьет его. * Sally (рус. Салли) — новый аниматроник. Является пандой. Сначала бежит по коридору перед игроком, а затем появляется из под стола, и смотрит на игрока. Необходимо быстро закрыть решетку, чтобы она не убила игрока. * Golden Lockjaw (рус. Золотой Скрежет) — в финальной мини-игре мы видим, что в него так же попал человек, который является отцом BFP (ребёнка). Также в конце 6 ночи он убивает главного героя. * Shadow Freddy (рус. Тень Фредди) — появляется случайно в офисе и затем исчезает. Иногда заставляет игру вылетать на рабочий стол. Интересные факты * События мини-игр, по словам автора, являются реальными и произошедшими с ним, но подделаны под вселенную FNaF. * Также образ Скрежета — это образ автора игры, а Китти — его бывшей девушки. * В этой игре, как и в оригинальной FNaF 2, есть восьмая ночь (активируется так же). Эту ночь пройти невозможно, т.к. аниматроники пробегают в коридоре друг за другом и очень быстро. * В The Return to Freddy's 4 у нас есть энергия (как в первой части). Чтобы ее восполнить, нужно потянуть рычаг рядом с монитором. * Вместо планшета здесь используется монитор (телевизор). * Здесь вас может убить Фредди, если закончилась энергия. * У Салли, Колли, Фредди, Бонни при скримере нижняя челюсть отделяется от верхней. * В этой игре в меню Extra, помимо портретов антагонистов в полный рост впервые появляются своеобразные «досье» на аниматроников. И так как этот элемент появляется в FNAF играх впервые, то он пока ещё примитивен. В «досье» присутствует только история каждого антагониста. ** Впоследствии данный элемент (уже улучшенный) появляется в Five Nights At Sonic's 4 и Five Nights At Mac Tonight. В досье появляется и ночь активации антагониста. * В этой игре аниматроники выглядят лучше чем в третьей части. * Весьма странно, что в игре присутствует 7 ночь, ведь в конце 6 ночи протагониста убивают. Точно такая же странность и с 8 ночью. Отзывы |-|TRtF 5= The Return to Freddy's 5 (рус. Возвращение к Фредди 5, сокращенно TRTF 5) — фанатская игра от PoniatorFilms (ранее) и Yin Kouiu (позже). Является пятой игрой во франшизе The Return to Freddy's. Описание Игровой процесс Режим приключения Открывается после прохождения Режима Истории. Будет похож на «FNaF World». По словам автора в отличии от FNaF World, он будет не таким благоприятным для детей. Кат-сцены Об их существовании стало известно после взломов игры. * Кошмар 1 — представляет из-себя небольшую кат-сцену, подобную тем,что были во FNaF 2. Главный герой-человек, находящийся в Пыточной Золотой Китти. Протагонист находится в офисе из TRTF 4. * Кошмар 2 — является небольшой игрой,в которой надо продержаться до 6-ти часов в детской спальне.По дому бродит Кошмарный Столбняк. Данный кошмар был показан в играбельном тизере(игре-тизере(Tease Game) 6. Персонажи * Пыточный Столбняк * Пыточный Фредди * Пыточный Фредбер * Пыточный Золотой Скрежет * Пыточный Бонни * Пыточная Чика * Пыточный Фокси * Пыточный Виго * Пыточная Китти * Пыточный Сахар * Бастер (имя этого персонажа было найдено в файлах игры) * Пыточная Золотая Китти * «Неизвестный»/Зверь * Пыточный Спрингтрап * Пыточный Фэндж * Поппер Пинг (позже был вырезан) * Пыточный Тилер * Деревянный Приятель * Кошмарный Скрежет * Пыточный Ripdoll * Машина * Гибридная Машина * Неизвестная девушка (возможно Зомби) * Пыточное Устройство * Приключенческий Туни (персонаж из другой фан-игры) * Приключенческий Ликджуйс * Приключенческий Тимми (также из другой фан-игры) * Жена Приключенческого Ликджуйса * Приключенческий Телефонный Парень из TRtF3 и TRtF4 * Приключенческая Сказочный Ти (или Тай) (Adventure FairyTale Ty) * Приключенческий Чанки Чипманки * Приключенческие Фредди * Приключенческие Фредберы * Приключенческий Скейлз (из Five Nights at Scales') * Приключенческий Грэмпс * Приключенческий Рассказчик * Приключенческий Фрути Фэплз (мем) * Приключенческий Синий Парень Персонажи из дополнения * Сказочный Тай (Тайлер (Тайлер — реальное имя разработчика)) * Бастер * Китти Фaзкэт * Фрэнкбёрт (Столбняк) Разработка Изначально игра должна была называться «The Return to Freddy's REMASTERED», затем переименовал игру в «The Return to Freddy's REBOOTED», а потом игра стала иметь нынешнее название «The Return to Freddy's 5». Это должна была быть последняя игра саги The Return to Freddy's, но ее создатель PoniatorFilms отменил ее на время. Потом выяснилось, что игра разрабатывается на движке Clickteam Fusion 2.5. Затем PoniatorFilms ушел из Twitter, заявив о том, что он передаёт игры своему другу Yin Kouiu. 19 июня был опубликован тизер-трейлер. 14 декабря на официальном сайте был опубликован тизер, на котором была изображена настроечная таблица, окрашенная в красные тона, и было написано: please stand by и coming friday. 18 июня на Twitch, был опубликован стрим под названием PLEASE STAND BY. Потом выяснилось, что трейлер отложен на 20 декабря, а 20 декабря в Twitter-аккаунте разработчика было написано, что трейлер опять перенесён на 21-ое. 21 декабря утром был показан кусочек трейлера. Потом через пару минут показали сам трейлер. Для тех, кто не успел посмотреть, он был опубликован на YouTube. Также была опубликована страница на Gamejolt. 4 февраля вышел тизер с надписью «Not everything is what it seems.....» . При осветлении появляется дата 16 мая 2016 года. Считалось, что это дата выхода игры, но по неизвестным причинам это оказалось ложью. 5 февраля PoniatorFilms ушел из Twitter, заявив о том, что он передаёт игры своему другу Yin Kouiu. 1 апреля PoniatorFilms сказал что он Yin Kouiu. 17 июня вышел 2-ой трейлер. 17-го августа разработчик отправил своим знакомым демо версию игры. 5-го октября разработчик заявил, что игра отменена. Позже Toonster Games написал, что возможно он и его друзья (если они захотят) попробуют доделать игру. Также он выложил скриншот второго этажа. Позже он дал ссылку на пре-релизы игры. Игра была запланирована выйти 25 декабря 2015 года,во время первой годовщины The Return to Freddy's. Она изменилась на дату выхода позже 2016 года, или раньше 2017 года, перед тем как ее отменили. После выхода трейлера стало ясно, что датой выхода является 25 декабря. 26 декабря - вышла официальная незавершенная демо-версия игры. Судя по тизеру «Not everything is what it seems.....» , полная версия должна была выйти 16 мая 2016 года. После отмены игры в твиттере TSMGames (разработчика TOPOF) начали появляться скриншоты игры и открытых в Autodesk 3DStudioMax моделей аниматроников. 20 октября 2016-го года TSMGames дал ссылку на изображение (на DeviantArt). В описании изображения Feline_Animations (разработчик FNATL) пишет, что скоро появится страница для TRtF 5 на GameJolt. На изображении был Пыточный Столбняк, Пыточное Устройство (видно при освещении изображения) и следующий текст: The Return to Freddy's 5 ГРЯДЁТ В 2017-ОМ. Позже выше упомянутый F_A дал ссылку на новый сайт, сделанный для TRtF 5 (kittycollisi.wix.com\felineanimations). Позже выяснилось, что 31-го октября 2016-го года выйдет ещё один играбельный тизер. 10 дней спустя появилась страничка на Gamejolt. На баннере были изображены Пыточный Столбняк, Пыточный Сахар и Пыточный Фредди. 8 декабря 2017-го года игра была отменена, а продолжил её Toonster и ещё несколько разработчиков фан-игр. 19-го декабря Toonster вышел из разработки, потому, «ЧТО КОМАНДА ПО РАЗРАБОТКЕ НЕ ВЫПОЛНЯЕТ ТРЕБОВАНИЙ И НЕ СЛУШАЕТ ЕГО МНЕНИЯ НАСЧЁТ РАЗРАБОТКИ ИГРЫ». 27-го декабря за разработку игры взялся Pallini Productions (также известный как bioninjagames). Ночью 20 января был выпущен тизер-трейлер, который не понравился сообществу игры. Он извинился за трейлер и удалил его. 7-го февраля игра снова была отменена. 13-го февраля BFPFilms424 опубликовал видео "DocumentaryTRTF: THE LOST ENDING» 29-го августа на официальном сайте игры появился новый тизер. На фоне был изображён Эндоскелет. Также была надпись: «Я расскажу тебе историю». В итоге, игра так и не было выпущена. Интересные факты * Все события, произошедшие до TRTF 5 (ТRtF 1-4) являются сном главного героя. |-|11-15= Разработка 26 августа 2017 года BFPFilms424 написал у себя в Твиттере, что возвращается в гейм-дев. На сайте TRtF он опубликовал изображение с изображённым на нём вопросительным знаком. 29 августа на сайте обновился тизер. На нём был изображён эндоскелет. На изображении было написано : «Я расскажу тебе историю...» . Название было зашифровано бинарным кодом. После расшифровки получалось «Я вернулся». 1 сентября на сайте обновился тизер. На нём была изображена голова Фредди. «Та же история, но совершенно новый вид» в коде сайта. Категория:Фанатские игры Категория:Игры